Commander Zilyana
Commander Zilyana is one of the bosses found in the God Wars Dungeon within the Saradomin Encampment. To gain access to her chamber, players must kill 40 Saradominists. She uses rapid and accurate Melee and Magic attacks, which can hit up to 27 each. Her magical attack also hits twice similar to the Dragon Dagger special attack, Puncture; therefore, it is very important to use Protect from Magic while wearing high-level melee armour to tank her melee attacks when melee'ing or utilise the hit-and-run tactic with Ranged. It is possible to freeze Zilyana with Magic such as Ice Barrage or Entangle, but note that she has '''VERY '''high Magic Defence and most magical armour provides very little Defence bonuses, which makes maging the most dangerous and least favorable option. Her most valuable drop is the Saradomin hilt, but she also drops the Armadyl crossbow. Bodyguards *Bree (Ranged) *Starlight (Melee) *Growler (Magic) Fighting Tactics It is recommended to use Verac's set or Godswords as warriors and Diamond bolts (e) with your best crossbow as rangers. Zilyana will lose Hitpoints faster in team, so Ruby bolts are not recommended. Following a patch on the 24th October 2013, Zilyana is also weak to Ice spells and the Zamorak godsword. Zilyana will target the person who does the first attack, but if that person does not attack Zilyana for couple of seconds, then Zilyana will switch to another target who is attacking her. Having one ranger in team will make the kill faster and saves the supplies of all players. The ranger should hit Zilyana first and continue with the hit-and-run method, and while Zilyana is following the ranger, meleers will crush Zilyana without having to tank her melee attacks. Note that Zilyana also switches to a new target if the player who she is following is not doing any damage (hitting 0's) for a certain period of time, so it is recommended that the ranger use the best weapon available to them, preferably an Armadyl crossbow with Diamond bolts (e) as well as a Ranged level of at least 85 and the Eagle Eye prayer so as to reliably inflict damage upon Zilyana. The Armadyl crossbow also has a special attack, Armadyl Eye, which will double the player's overall accuracy (level, weapon, gear accuracy), which gives an increased chance of inflicting damage upon Zilyana, further increasing the ranger's chance of luring her. Strategy Drops 100% |} Weapons |} Runes and Ammunition |} Armour |} Herbs, potions, and seeds |} *Saradomin brew (3) and Super restore (4) are always dropped together. *Magic potion (3) and Super defence (4) are always dropped together. Other |} Trivia *During Old School Runescape's first birthday party, the player says, "Greetings, Zilyana" to which she replies, "Commander, if you don't mind." The player says, "Not at all." Commander Zilyana then says, "Could you bring me some cake. OH AND FIND THE GODSWORD!" to which the player replies, "Uh, I'll just bring you some cake, okay?". Category:God Wars Dungeon Category:Bosses